


Le mille e una notte

by Starnie



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Lime, M/M, Saint Tail au, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnie/pseuds/Starnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di piccole OneShot scritte per la quinta Notte Bianca della pagina Facebook "No, ma Free! lo guardo per la trama, eh"<br/>Elenco dei prompt:<br/>1) "Vampire!AU, Haruka è un vampiro, la seconda metà della vostra ship è un umano che dopo aver scoperto la cosa si offre di tenere Haruka nutrito così che non debba uccidere." [MakoHaru]<br/>2) "Tutte le lettere che Sousuke ha scritto a Rin senza mai mandarle" [SouRin]<br/>3) "Rin scopre che Sousuke si eccita da morire quando lui inizia a fare dirty talking in inglese." [SouRin]<br/>4) "RinAi Future Fish AU >> Saint Tail (Lisa e Seiya in Italia) AU con cop!Rin che cerca di catturare Phantom Thief Duck senza sapere che la sua vera identita è quella di Ai (il suo ragazzo/crush/quelchevolete)." [RinAi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mordimi

-Sei sicuro?- chiese Haruka fissando l'umano.  
Makoto per tutta risposta abbozzò un sorriso e iniziò a sbottonarsi il colletto della camicia -Certo.-  
Il vampiro osservò il ragazzo attentamente, cercando di studiarlo, mentre con le sue dita sottili gli sfiorò il pallido collo -Perché lo stai facendo? Sai che potresti morire?-.  
Il corpo del castano tremò a quel gelido contatto -Perché voglio Haru solo per me.- e si irrigidì nel sentire l'altro leccargli con lentezza il collo.  
-Bugiardo.- sussurrò l'altro, per poi affondare con bramosia i canini nella pelle della preda, gustandone con avidità ogni goccia di sangue.  
Makoto lo strinse forte tra le sue braccia mentre sentiva scorrere nel suo corpo il dolore da un lato e il piacere dall'altro. - Perché sarei un bugiardo?... Per una... Volta non posso essere egoista?- chiese con tono mellifluo.  
Haruka si staccò dal collo della sua preda e, fissandolo negli occhi, gli sussurrò a fior di labbra -Non saresti Makoto.-  
-E sentiamo... Come sarei?-  
-Una persona buona.- fece lapidario il corvino, leccandosi i residui del sangue presenti sulle sue labbra.  
L'umano scoppiò a ridere per il macabro doppio senso -Sono felice che il mio sangue ti piaccia, ma rispondi alla mia domanda.-  
-Ho risposto. Makoto è una persona buona e gentile. Se non lo fosse non si lascerebbe fare tutto ciò.- e come per ribadire le sue parole, gli diede inizialmente un bacio a stampo, per poi mordergli il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare e iniziare a succhiarglielo. Staccatosi notò come l'umano avesse sopportato tutto stoicamente, continuando a sorridergli con dolcezza - Non è quella l'espressione che dovresti avere.-  
-Sai, sono felice perché da oggi in poi le mani di Haru non saranno più sporche di sangue.-  
-Ti sbagli. Saranno sempre sporche del tuo sangue.-  
-Meglio il mio che quello di qualcun altro.- replicò l'umano, baciandolo con dolcezza, visto il dolore che gli provocava la ferita sul labbro.  
Haruka tacque, limitandosi ad accettare il bacio, perché per quanto non fosse mai stato il tipo di vampiro che si nutriva solo di una preda, non poteva non pensare quanto fosse irresistibile il sapore del sangue di Makoto.


	2. Lettere segrete

Sedersi alla scrivania.  
Mettersi le cuffie e ascoltare il cantante preferito di "lui".  
Prendere un paio di fogli di carta.  
Prendere una busta per lettere.  
Impugnare una penna.  
Chiudere gli occhi.  
Perdersi nei ricordi.  
Vedere i suoi occhi infuocati dall'ardore.  
Vedere la sua risata furba.  
Sentire l'odore del cloro.  
Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto e sentito, eppure Sousuke non riusciva a lasciarselo alle spalle.  
Qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe odiato un individuo che si riempiva la bocca di parole dolci come amicizia e legami eterni e che poi, di punto in bianco, interrompeva ogni contatto, senza alcuna spiegazione.  
Chiunque l'avrebbe fatto, ma non Sousuke.  
Ogni giorno, da anni, non faceva che ripetere quel rituale, vagare con la mente e gettare su carta ogni suo pensiero: riassumere la propria giornata, narrare i propri problemi e concludere ogni lettera con un rimprovero.  
Sempre lo stesso.  
"Idiota, spero che il tempo che non hai utilizzato per degnarti di contattarmi, tu l'abbia impiegato per nuotare. Sappi che non me ne sono stato con le mani in mano e che la prossima volta che ci vedremo te lo dimosterò".  
Queste parole rimasero invariate anche dopo il suo incidente con la spalla, visto che non voleva provocargli alcun tipo di dolore.  
Ironico a dirsi: soffriva, ma non voleva che l'altro soffrisse per lui perché, nonostante la sua scorza da duro, Rin, il suo adorato Rin, era una persona fragile.  
E proprio questi sentimenti facevano sì che ogni volta che la lettera fosse pronta per essere spedita, finisse inevitabilmente per essere cestinata in una piccola scatola di latta.  
Si sentiva una stupido, ma non riusciva a togliersi questa pessima abitudine visto che lui, per Rin, continuava a dare anima e corpo perché non poteva non pensare che se l'amico avesse interrotto ogni contatto era per qualche cosa che non voleva fargli sapere perché, evidentemente, feriva il suo orgoglio.  
E a Sousuke stava bene.  
Andava bene caricarsi di questo dolore, portare addirittura con sé nel dormitorio queste lettere mai spedite che lo facevano sentire vicino a lui che così tanto voleva bene fino a quando, trasferitosi alla Samezuka, non ritrovò gli occhi e i capelli color cremisi che tanto aveva cercato per anni.  
Fu solo nel momento in cui poté essere al fianco di Rin, lo stesso dei suoi ricordi, però cresciuto (almeno col fisico), riuscì a darsi pace.  
Perché continuare a scrivere se finalmente avrebbe potuto dirgli tutto ciò che voleva?  
Nulla lo rendeva più felice, perché in cuor suo aveva sempre saputo che il suo posto era al fianco di Rin e di nessun altro.


	3. Un pessimo risveglio

-Sousuke, svegliati!- ripetè per l'ennesima volta il rosso decisamente irritato, mentre era sulla scaletta del letto, fissando il compagno di camera che continuava a dormire nonostante l'ennesimo richiamo; così, ormai al limite, si avvicinò all'orecchio e gli disse digrignando i denti - Piece of shit, wake up! Altrimenti andrò a fare footing senza di te! -  
Stranamente, quelle imprecazioni quasi sussurrate ebbero effetto, visto che il ragazzo si mise seduto e, sbadigliando, si limitò a dare un bacio a fior di labbra all'altro -Va bene.-  
-Tu!... Non pensare che un bacetto possa calmarmi.- sbuffò Rin - Se non ti va di fare moto mattutino con me, smettila di ripetermi di svegliarti, asshole!-  
Il moro l'abbracciò, limitandosi a sussurrargli -Grazie, grazie. Buongiorno anche a te.- e lo trascinò con sé sul letto.  
Peccato che il suo ragazzo fosse decisamente irritato e non in vena di giochetti -Sou, ti prego. Sono decisamente incazzato. Se una cosa non ti va' di farla, semplicemente non farla.- sbuffò posizionandosi, nonostante tutto, tra le gambe del più grande -Don't piss me off! Oh, ma che sbadato... Tu non capisci l'inglese quindi no-...- Rin si interruppe, fissandolo in modo interdetto. Non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, visto che riuscì a sentire, a causa della vicinanza, dei movimenti nelle parti basse dell'altro avvenuti solo nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a maltrattarlo in inglese.  
-Rin?- fece Sousuke, notando come l'altro fosse improvvisamente diventato mansueto.  
Il capitano del team di nuoto della Samezuka si ridestò e, fissando l'altro, ebbe un colpo di genio: gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e, avvicinate le labbra ad un orecchio, gli sussurrò con tono sensuale - Bastard, go to the hell. - nel suo perfetto inglese.  
Il moro ebbe un fremito e, pur capendo decisamente poco di quello che il suo partner gli aveva detto in una lingua a lui tanto ostile, non poteva non pensare quanto fosse sexy la sua pronuncia; così gli mise una mano tra i capelli e si limitò ad appoggiare la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Non avrebbe fatto nulla, visto che adorava quando il suo adorato Rin prendeva l'iniziativa. E il diretto interessato era già conscio di ciò motivo per cui decise di provocarlo ancora di più, leccandogli con lentezza estenuante un lobo dell'orecchio, per poi mordicchiarlo nel modo che sapeva che faceva impazzire l'altro.  
\- Dummy - gli sussurrò, mentre fece scivolare una mano sotto la maglietta dell'altro.  
Poco dopo gli leccò le labbra e gli soffiò un - Jackass. - mentre la mano era scesa nei pantaloni a stimolare l'erezione del moro che, succube e affascinato, sentì il bisogno di incontrare quelle labbra con le sue, per assaporarle a pieno, peccato che Rin si negò, portando le labbra all'altro orecchio del ragazzo e sussurrare l'ennesima provocazione.  
\- You are a dirty fucker, eh? - strofinò con maggior vigore e sensualità il membro ormai duro del suo ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso mentre si cullava dei suoi sospiri e del suo sguardo infuocato.  
Matsuoka amava così tanto quegli occhi pervasi dalla passione e, soprattutto, sentire come l'altro iniziasse decisamente a scalpitare e fu proprio nel momento in cui lo sentì iniziare a infilare le mani nei suoi pantaloni, smise di giocare con il suo membro.  
\- Rin? - lo chiamò Sousuke, non capendo il perché dell'interruzione.  
L'interessato gli tolse le mani dai suoi pantaloni e scese dalla scaletta del letto, senza dire una parola.  
\- Rin? -  
\- Scemo. - si limitò a replicare, per poi fargli la linguaccia - Così impari a farmi arrabbiare di prima mattina. Io adesso vado. -  
\- Aspetta, devo venire anche io! -  
\- Non credo che tu possa, in quello stato. E sai, ho proprio bisogno di fare movimento. -  
Il moro scese dal letto e sbuffò frustato - Se non ti fossi fermato, avremmo potuto fare un bel po' di "movimento" insieme. -  
\- Se ti fossi svegliato prima, avremmo "già fatto un bel po' di movimento insieme". E comunque non mi va' di aspettarti. - e uscì velocemente dalla camera, senza dargli il tempo di replicare.  
Sapeva che Sousuke gli avrebbe messo il broncio, ma dopotutto doveva vendicarsi in qualche modo, no?  
E del resto la colpa era tutta di Sousuke e del suo lato masochista.  
E con questi pensieri iniziò a correre ghignando.


	4. Un piccolo segreto

\- Fermati maledetto! - urlò l'agente Matsuoka mentre inseguiva il ladro.  
\- Prendimi se ci riesci! - replicò il furfante con un ghigno, reggendo in mano la refurtiva, mentre era in fuga.  
Rin non poteva che stupirsi ogni volta come una persona con quella statura così minuta potesse essere così veloce e scattante e, soprattutto, come potesse sempre sfuggirgli da sotto il naso.  
La cosa lo faceva sempre infuriare anche se, quella volta, sembrava che forse la dea della fortuna gli stesse sorridendo, visto che i due finirono in un vicolo cieco.  
\- Phantom Thief Duck, sei mio! Arrenditi! - il rosso ghignò puntando la pistola contro il ladro che, in quel momento, gli dava le spalle.  
\- Non così presto... - sussurrò il più piccolo sorridendo, alzando un braccio verso il cielo e sparando un segnale luminoso.  
L'agente non si fece sorprendere e si avvicinò velocemente a lui - È inutile. Sei in arresto. Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirai potrà essere usata contro di te in tribunale. Hai diritto a un avvocato durante l'interrogatorio. Se non puoi permetterti un avvocato, te ne sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio. - mentre un sorriso gli illuminava il viso - Perciò girati, metti giù il dipinto e alza le mani. -  
Aiichirou continuò a dargli le spalle, mise il quadro per terra e sollevò le mani - Come vuole, Shark. - e proprio in quel momento, le sue mani vennero afferrate dal suo complice che si precipitò a salvarlo volando su un delteplano elettrico. I due iniziarono a librare nel cielo mentre, con velocità, Nitori afferrò il quadro con le gambe.  
\- Ma che diamine?! - esclamò Rin, imprecando silenziosamente, tentando disperatamente di afferrare il duo in fuga, peccato che la loro fuga fu veloce.  
  
\- E così RinRin si è fatto fuggire la paperella da sotto il naso. - fece ridacchiando l'agente Yamazaki, mentre sorseggiava del caffè.  
\- Ehi, neanche tu sei mai riuscito a catturarlo Sousuke! E non chiamarmi RinRin davanti ad Ai! -  
\- Ehi ehi ehi, cosa c'è, ti vergogni? -  
Rin arrossì e replicò arrabbiato - Per cosa dovrei vergognarmi?! Solo che quel nomignolo non mi piace.-  
\- Io trovo che ti si adatti... Tu cosa ne pensi, Nitori? Non credi che sia perfetto per il nostro squaletto? -  
Aiichirou, proprietario del Duck caffè, osservò i due poliziotti loro clienti e, soffermandosi con lo sguardo su Rin, affermò con la solita calma - È carino... È un nomignolo molto carino, Rinrin! - sorridendo con dolcezza.  
Quel sorriso causò un colpo al cuore di Rin che, imbarazzato, distolse subito lo sguardo - Non dar corda a questo scemo. -  
Sousuke non potè che godersi lo spettacolino e decise di renderlo ancora più divertente - Ha solo espresso una sua opinione... Non è vero Nitori... Anzi Ai. Posso, no?- e abbozzò un leggero sorriso.  
Nitori, totalmente entusiasta, fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, peccato che Rin, segretamente innamorato di lui, non gradisse la cosa e, preso Sousuke per le spalle, gli urlò contro - Non coinvolgere Ai nei tuoi giochetti, capito? E non prenderti troppa confidenza con lui, ok? Non vorrei che fossi una cattiva influenza! -  
\- Guarda che la cattiva influenza per lui, sei tu. - continuò sghignazzando Sousuke.  
\- Come ti permetti! Ai è un angelo, non ti permetterò di intaccare la sua purezza! - e i due iniziarono a prendersi in giro come sempre, visto che l'hobby di Sousuke era quello di  mettere in imbarazzo Rin davanti ad Ai proprio perché aveva notato gli sguardi che i due si lanciavano.  
Mentre accadeva ciò, il piccola barista si limitò a sorridere, per poi allontanarsi dai due, che imperterriti continuarano a battibeccare vicino al bancone, quando venne chiamato dall'altro proprietario del locale, Momotarou Mikoshiba, per andare a prendere un ordine.  
"Io... Un puro? Il senpai mi ha idealizzato troppo... È vero che derubo solo opere che a loro volta erano già state rubate per restituirle ai legittimi proprietari, ma questo non fa di me un puro... No io, Phantom Thief Duck, sono decisamente meno puro di quanto sembri, visto che mi macchio ogni giorno le mani di qualche reato. Ma non importa Rin-san, la tua ingenuità e fiducia nel prossimo sono ciò che amo più di te. E quando un giorno avrò portato a termine la mia missione, mi dichiarerò a te e ti rivelerò la mia vera identità" pensò Nitori, mentre con un bel sorriso disse ai nuovi clienti "Salve, cosa ordinate?".


End file.
